Hana Vorn
Hana Vorn is one of the most powerful wizards in existence being in the top ranks of both worlds Sudoxe and Exodus. She is known throughout the two worlds as the legendary seventh chaos knight Hurricane. During her time as a Rune Knight she gained the name Whirlwhind Lion for her actions. Appearance Personality Synopsis Equipment Wind God Body Wind God Body Story Before the beginning there was one entity a being with no name it possessed almost infinite power yet had no use for it. This entity was always submerged in an endless void trying to find anything other than him that existed. Unfortunately no matter where he looked no matter how long he looked he always found nothing. That was until it had an idea a way to finally find something with existence. If there was truly nothing else in existence other than it. It would just have to create things with existence from that single idea everything was born the stars the world the universe and most importantly living being's animals and humans created with its power. It was overjoyed. Unfortunately even for an almost Omnipotent being creating the universe took a massive toil on it. Realizing that it would soon have to disappear it decided that it wanted to be a part of this universe and interact with It. It then decided the only way for that to be possible is to merge with the universe itself unfortunately It was faced with a problem if he disappeared who would keep the universe in check. After much thought It finally decided to split parts of its self to keep the balance of the universe that would disappear without it's guidance. From that decision the eight gods were born. Horitsu the God of Order, Konton the God of Chaos, Kira the God of Light,Yami the God of Darkness,Kasai the God of Fire,Mizu the God of Water, Chikyu the God of Earth and finally Kaze the God of Wind. After there creation he gave an order to the eight gods to not only keep the balance but also each create their own race just as he created the humans and animals to walk alongside them. Horitsu using the power of order created the Sentinels beings tasked with the job of keeping order in the universe. Konton using the power of chaos created the Slenitnes tasked with bringing the chaos needed for balance in the universe. Kira using the power of light created the Angels beings built to spread the power of the element light. Yami using the power of darkness created the Devils a race made to spread the power of the element darkness. Kasai using the power of fire created the Phoenix's beings meant to spread the power of the element fire. Mizu using the power of water created the mermaids beings meant to spread the power of the element water. Chikyu using the power of earth created the Dwarfs meant to spread the power of the element earth. Kaze using the power of wind created the Harpies meant to spread the power of the element wind. After the eight gods created their own respective species It spoke its last words before its merging"You are all my children just as everything in here is my child and as your parent I give you the task to keep the balance and to guide your species to their best possible point but always remember you are not omnipotent there will be things you even as gods cannot do at that moment trust in your creations your children to help you" After saying this it dispersed in an explosion that wracked the newly born universe its essence spreading throughout the universe becoming one with it. From that point the eight gods worked together following Its command developing their respective species to there best point each species gaining their own cultures and way of life. This continued on for ten thousand years that was until it happened the event known as the First Cataclysm Breaker occurred. It is an event that would be remembered for years to come. This event was caused by one thing forbidden love between two people forbidden by laws set in the beginning of the world. The human king Iron and the mermaid queen Italiya who after falling in love with each other had a child a half mermaid and half human named Saisho the first hybrid between races. This action caused a war that spanned the ages in an instant after this fact was discovered be all the gods. This action was seen by half as a disaster something that should never have happened they were the four gods Horitsu the Order God,Konton the Chaos God,Yami The Darkness God and Kasai the Fire God. There was however a half that welcomed this change who thought that this was just the type of event needed to bring everyone closer they were Mizu the Water God Kira the Light God,Chikyu the Earth God and Kaze the Wind God. They then held a tribunal for Iron and Itayla to decide what would happen to them and more importantly there child Saisho. The Tribunal started as a Civil affair but eventually it got more and more heated until Horitsu in a fit of anger attacked Itayla and Saisho apparently disintegrating them as they disappeared in an explosion of Azure. This single action caused by a temporary fit of anger spelled the start of an event that would change history. After all the gods realized they were split in half and that it was useless to talk things out in the tribunal anymore as Horitsu had already apparently killed two out of the three meant to be judged they all took the only action possible at the time and that was War. This war was called the Genocide war an event so important it changed history forever. On one side was the combination of four races Sentinels,Slenitnes,Devils and Phoenix's led by the god's Horitsu,Konton,Yami and Kasai respectively. On the other side however was the combination of five races Human,Mermaid,Harpies, Dwarf and the Angel race led by the god's Mizu,Chikyu, Kaze and Kira respectively except for one species who had no god the Humans they were led by King Iron who was bent on revenge after the supposed death of his lover Itayla Queen of the mermaids and Saisho. After 500 years of this bloody and horrible war the original majestic nine species's degraded into shadows of their former selves. Three of the original species's the Sentinels,Slenitnes and the Phoenixes came to the point of near extinction. Three of the original Species's the Mermaid's,Dwarf's and the Harpies fell to just a quarter of there original amount. And finally the last three species the angels,devils and humans were each reduced to around a tenth of their original amount. The eight gods along with the current ruler of the Human race Vasal realized the war would soon destroy all of the races and that they had to stop it once again joined together. Unfortunately they all realized stopping the war would not be an easy feat as the hatred between the two sides could not be healed just like that. They then made a decision that the only way to stop this war was for one side to win the war. Agreeing they each announced to all the races on the earth that they were to fight to finally end this war and that the last god standing would determine what happened. This fight was called the Nine days of Broken Fate ending to the surprise of many with the victory of the human king Vasal. However unknown to the races the eight gods and Vasal had already determined which one should win and that one was Vasal. This decision was made on the basis that unlike them and there races the humans had no god and while this may be seen as a weakness the eight gods saw it as strength they saw humans as a free species unrestricted by the rules put on the other eight. They all had an idea then what would happen if there species was also unrestricted by the laws the gods made that's when they made a plan. The plan was for Vasal to "Kill" them of course they knew that as gods they could not permanently die and would eventually return not only that but if even one of them died the universe could no would be destroyed due to there absence. So they decided to be both alive and dead at the same time.This can be achieved by separating there existence into 4 parts the Mind,The Soul,The Body and The Power each part taking different forms. To achieve this the gods made a weapon with this ability they called it Fengeqi the sword of separation.After the nine days of broken faith Vasal hid the 32 god artifacts formed from the eight gods four parts around Exodus putting them in places where only the most powerful and worthy would ever find them. As stated before the God artifacts are the manifestations of four pieces of the gods There Mind,Soul,Body and Power. The Mind takes the form of a Magic Grimoire the basic ability all of them have is to posses all the knowledge the god has which basically means all the knowledge of there respective magic and any related magic from the past,present and future. The Soul takes the form of a unique artifact different for each god a basic ability each one has is amplifying someones magic to there limit and then some if wanted. The Body is reincarnated throughout the ages each one taking the shape the its based of looks like. The special ability anybody with the body has is basically unlimited potential and major aptitude for the magic and any other related magic the God there body is part of knows. Finally the Power part takes the form of a unique artifact that when used has the basic ability of boosting someones magic by at least 100 and is made out of Kamimet the strongest materiel known to man. IT SHOULD BE NOTED THAT EACH PART ALSO HAS SPECIAL FEATURES UNIQUE TO THEM. Wind God Body Abilties Mankai no Kaze Mankai no Kaze Story Mankai no Kaze Abilities Powers and Abilities Ways of Combat Phichical Abilties Enhanced Streangth Enhanced Durabiltiy Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Speed Enhanced Agility Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Smell Enhanced Sight Enhanced Taste Enhanced Touch Enhanced Hearing Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Magical Aura: Assorted Magical Abilities Wind Magic/Aerokinesishttp://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sena_Vorn?action=edit&section=13 Wind Magic/Aerokinesis:Aerokinesis while to most people seem like an evolution of wind magic after gaining mastery over it its is actually quite the opposite as wind magic is actually derived from Aerokinesis. Aerokinesis grants the user the ability to manipulate the element Air and related materials using thoughts and emotions alone. Aerokinesis is considered the origin of all wind magic and is the magic that Wind God Kaze uses and mastered. Aerokinesis gives the user dominance over the wind element capable of manipulating, generating and absorbing air in any way possible. It is said that Aerokinesis is gained through complete mastery of Air magic. It is said that Aerokinesis the power of absolute dominance over air is much greater and powerful compared to any air magic type even that of a slayer magic. Hana can use Aerokinesis in several ways one of which is exerting her magical power from her body and using it to generate air by either creating it with his magical energy or gaining the water from the atmosphere. Of course Hana is also capable to manipulate secondary sources of air. Hana has shown time and time again that he possess absolute mastery over fire to the point only the god of fire himself could hope to match her. She has gotten such mastery that she can control another mages air magic. Hana is shown to be capable of manipulating the power and density of air to the point where it can cut orichalcum. Hana however generally uses her air/wind to suffocate an oponent with a vacuum to knock them unconciues deafeting them with the minium force needed in her opinion. Hana has also been shown to control air/wind constructs such as Air Hands or Wind Stairs.